In surgical operations on the hand it is normally necessary in the postoperative phase to place the lower arm at rest in a bent position relative to the upper arm. Thus the lower arm of a lying patient is normally positioned upward at an angle of 90.degree. relative to the upper arm, lest the hand be supplied with blood in an unnecessarily strong manner. Hitherto this rest position was obtained in the following manner: the lower arm was suspended by a support band on the plaster or on the bandage. The support band was suspended from above, e.g. from a supporting arm on the bed frame, located above the patient. However, this results in tractive forces on the lower arm that are felt as troublesome by the patient.